Traditionally data representation for relational database use has a schema, such as a structure and/or organization, to make searching and sorting data processing efficient. Schemaless data representation and databases are gaining popularity because they are more flexible with changes in data sources and/or structure, but are not as efficient in data processing. Leveraging the flexibility of schemaless data representation with the efficiency of relational database processing would be advantageous.